Everything has Consequences
by Ms.Kitty2008
Summary: Kris is an ordinary girl. Until she decides to stick up for the people she considers family and betrays her real blood.
1. Uncle Huey Must Die

**We all know I don't own the Black Donnellys. I really wish I did. Mmmmm... lol. Anyway, on with the story right?**

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"There was another girl interested in the Donnellys. Her name was Krista Farell. A lot of people just called her Kris," Joey began, leaning back in his chair._

_"Wait a minute," one of the detectives said, interupting him yet again. Joey was really beginning to loose his patience. "Kris Farell, Dokey's daughter?"_

_"Yep," Joey said. "She was interested in the Donnellys at a very young age. Of course, her father had a tight noose around her neck, never really let her around them or Jenny Reilly. Kind of sad really. Maybe if he had, she wouldn't have turned out to be his un-doing." He looked a bit reflective on his own thoughts before he continued, "So, anyway..."_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

I wasn't a morning person. But someone pounding on my front door obviously thought I was. I pulled out a .38 and looked out the peep hole, only to see my uncle Huey out there. I quickly put my gun away and unlocked the door to let him in.

"What took so long, Kris?" he asked, quickly coming in. I rubbed her bare arms and sighed.

"You told me to be careful, so I'm trying," I told him. He nodded.

"I need to let you know some things, just in case..." he trailed off. I knitted my brows together, a little worried.

"In case of what?" I asked. And that's when I noticed something off. "Where's your body guard?" He ignored my question.

"I'm heading over to Sal's," he said, "and I want to make sure you understand why I'm doing what I'm doing." He put his hands on my shoulders and I looked him in the eye.

"What are you doing?" I said, a little wary.

"I have to take care of the Donnellys," he said. My eyes widened. "At least, one of them."

"Which one?" I asked, hoping that this was some sick joke.

"Jimmy, the oldest," he told me. "He made a fool out of Sal, you know what happened. I just want to make sure if something goes wrong tonight that your father won't completly destroy the trust I've took so much time to built." I nodded but pushed his hand away from me.

"Do Jimmy's brothers know what you're doing?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It's for the best," he told me. He gave me a quick hug and left. I quickly slipped on a pair of pants over my boxer shorts and picked up my cell.

"Hey, Tommy?" I said. "It's me. Kris."

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

In the next few minutes, I quickly learned of Sean's beating and hurried my way to the hospital.

_If my father could see me now._

_Shut up, little voice!_

I smiled at Kevin, Mrs D, and Jenny and grabbed Tommy's hand, pulling him out to the hall, Kevin following while eating his sandwich.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"Not much," Tommy answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sean's still out of it..."

"That's not what I meant," I said, cutting him off. "He's a Donnelly, we all know he'll be okay. I meant Jimmy."

"He's in jail now," Kevin stated. I looked back at forth at the boys, mouth agape.

"What?"

"He was arrested for stealing a truck," Tommy said, elaborating on what I was now learning.

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"We?" Tommy said, walking to the elevator, Kevin and I both following. "Go home, Kris." I shook my head.

"No way," I said. "Huey's going to be there, Tommy." He looked at me and then looked down.

"That's why I think you should stay here," Tommy said. Kevin stopped chewing and actually thought about it.

"You're going to kill him," I whispered. "I'm not stupid. I know you'll be the one to pull the trigger, but you need me to get in too, y'know? I can say I need to talk to him." I blinked, wondering what the hell I was doing. I was going to help kill my uncle? He nodded and got in the elevator, Kevin and I still following him. Before the doors could close, Jenny stopped them.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked. Kevin and I exchanged glances and backed away a bit from the bickering "couple." After so long, she let go of the doors, looking defeated. That's when Tommy glanced over to Kevin.

"Where are you going?" he asked one of his younger brothers.

"Where ever you go," was Kevin's simple answer and I couldn't help but smile. But, my wandering mind came back to knowing that I was helping to kill my uncle.

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"So, you're telling us that Kris helped to take down her own unlce?"_

_"Wouldn't you?" Joey asked. shrugging his shoulders. "After all, she knew her uncle was crooked. She knew things about her unlce, things she had from his own mouth, that she knew would come back to haunt her. She didn't want anymore of his dirty secrets to keep."_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

"Are you sure about this?" Tommy asked me as we walked down the steps to where I knew Sal and my uncle waited for us.

"Not really," I answered. I looked behind me. "Do you think Kevin is going to be okay?" I asked, unsure.

"He can hold hiw own," Tommy promised as we reached the guard. I smiled at the guard and he patted Tommy down first. Good thing, that was part of the plan. I quickly pulled out a pocket knife I had concealed up my hoodie sleeve and stabbed him. Tommy grabbed his gun and quickly knocked the door in front of us down. He shot Sal first as I entered the room and I saw Huey turn to grab his gun.

"No!" I shouted. Huey stopped, staring at me, hurt evident in his eyes.

"Kris?" he asked, disbelief in his eyes. "Krissy?" I blinked away the tears, looking at the man who had treated me like I was human, he was nothing like my father but still, he had hurt people. Trust me, I knew. I turned to look at Tommy who was looking at me. I could tell from the look on his face that he was asking me if it was still alright he did this. I nodded and then looked at my uncle.

"Kill him," I said. My uncle's eyes were wide as Tommy shot him. Tommy quickly wiped down the gun, set it on the ground, and grabbed my hand, pulling me out the door and up the steps, back to where Kevin stood. They pulled the last body in the doorway and we left, quickly. Making sure no one had seen us.

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

**So, what do you guys think?**


	2. A Storm is Coming

**I only wish I owned the Black Donnellys. Trust me, Tommy and Jenny would be together if I did. Teach would never have existed. And Sampson's death would have been more painful than that.**

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"So, anyway, after that whole bit with killing Huey and Sal, they high tailed it outta there," Joey said. "Kevin was a bit worried about Kris because, well, she had watched Tommy kill her uncle. But what Kevin and Tommy didn't know was that Kris was a little relieved at that. You see, secrets are a very dangerous thing to her. And her uncle had a ton of 'em and she was the one who had to take 'em. She was hoping that all the secrets she had to keep would die with him. But, trust me, they didn't. Not everything goes as planned."_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

I leaned over in the alley and retched again. Tommy and Kevin stood beside me. Tommy was stroking my back while Kevin kept my hair out of the "vomit area." I don't think he like the job that much.

"It'll be okay," Kevin told me. I leaned up, wiping my mouth and trying to calm my stomach. I sighed and took a few deep breaths. The boys both backed away from me, giving me my space and some time. That is, until Kevin thought of something.

"I think someone saw me," he said. My eyes flashed open.

"What?" I snapped. He began shuffling his feet.

"I think we should go back, I think someone saw me," he said again, in a much smaller voice.

"So, we should go back to make sure we weren't seen just to be seen?" Tommy said logically. I raised my eyebrows. This was getting a little out of hand. I coughed, making myself known.

"We don't need to go back, I think we should just go back to the hospital, make sure everything's okay," I said, making sure no fighting was about to break out between the two brothers. They nodded and we were off.

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"They get back to the hospital and everything seems to be going good. Sean is going to be okay after all and everyone was very happy. Except four people who knew what they had done. Three had helped to do it while the fourth did nothing to really stop it. We also have to remember that Tommy accidently took over the neighborhood."_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

"I want to know what happened," Jenny said, coming up to me as I was trying to get a soda out of the machine. I looked at her, wary and shrugged.

"Nothing you need to know," I told her, wiping at my eyes. I was tired and uncomfortable under her gaze. She just shook her head and on perfect timing, Tommy came over to talk to Jenny and I grabbed my soda and walked back to the waiting room. I sat down next to Kevin who was holding his mother's hand. He smiled at me and I returned it. I popped open my Mountain Dew and took a sip of it before it was taken from me by Kevin. I glared at him as he took a swig of it, handing it back. Soon after that, the doctor came out to talk to the Donnellys. I stood back a ways and noticed Jenny was about to leave. Instead of following her out, I stayed to talk to Kevin and Tommy and figure out our next move.

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

"I hate shopping," Kevin muttered again. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed the bags from the lady behind the counter.

"Thank you," I told her before we made our way back to the dressing rooms. I watched as Tommy put the aluminum foil we had bought earlier into the bags and then put the clothes inside.

"Where did you learn this again?" Kevin asked.

"Science class," Tommy answered quickly. We soon walked out with three bags full of clothes.

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"This is my favorite part," Joey said with a smile. "You see, Kris was a tough girl. A tough girl with a nice body. I wish I was there for this part, but of course, I have my imagination."_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

I pulled my shirt off and threw it into the flames. My pants were already in there, along with my sock and shoes and my hoodie. All that I had left was my bra and panties. I could feel eyes on me and turned to see Kevin, slowly getting undressed as he looked at me. Well, not really at me. More at my body then me and when he saw that I noticed him, his eyes quickly fell to the ground.

I pulled out a clean pair of undies and a bra and took off the ones I was wearing, tossing them into the fire as well. I quickly put the other clothes we had stolen earlier on and pulled my hair back. I looked over to see Tommy already dressed and Kevin pulling a shirt over his head. He also picked up two coats instead of one and that's when I noticed he had kept his other jacket. I decided to keep my mouth shut. Sooner or later, Tommy would notice. And be pretty pissed off.

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

After so long, I parted from the boys and decided to head to the Firecracker Lounge only to find Joey Ice Cream. I smiled at him as he took a swig of his beer.

"Did you pay for that beer?" I asked him. He shifted his eyes around, making sure none of the Donnelly's were around to hear his answer.

"No," he said, honestly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Gimme one," I said.

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"She didn't know that someone was going to ask for her help. Someone who had the same interests she did. Someone she knew she couldn't trust. But she didn't know how deep she was gonna be in it all."_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

**I'm enjoying this so.**


	3. Joey Wants to Get Lucky

**I don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't. I'll get over it someday.**

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

I sat there with Joey Ice Cream for a while until Kevin and Tommy came in. Tommy looked pissed while Kevin looked a little scared of his brother. I looked at Joey and we just sat back and watched the fight from our comfortable seats by the bar. Tommy kicked one of the stools over and Joey and I flinched. Joey tried to cover his up with a cough.

"You wonder why we have to keep buying new stools," Kevin said, sitting down on a stool.

"I should've known Jimmy was too messed up to take care of anything," Tommy said, pacing. "Now, we gotta get rid of a body in broad daylight."

"Okay, so we'll wait till tonight," Kevin said.

"Yeah, you're right, Kevin," Tommy said sarcastically. "'Cause the smell of a rotting body is not gonna attract any attention. Let's wait!"

"Again with the sarcasm," Kevin said, a little fed up. "I'm getting sick of it, Tommy." Tommy ended up throwing a different stool across the room.

"I mean, how could he just dump it there?" Tommy asked to no one in particular. "What the hell is he thinking?"

"Come on, where would you put it?" Kevin asked. I snickered, elbowing Joey in the ribs. I was finding this kinda funny.

"Not in the dumpster behind the bar, Kevin!" Tommy said, thinking logically. _No duh!_

"Okay, so where?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know," Tommy responded. "How bodies you get rid of before?" _None._

"Hey, what about the landfill?" Kevin suggested. "I mean, we could sneak in, put him under some garbage, they'd bury him for us." _Not a bad idea if..._

"The landfill on Staten Island?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Kevin replied.

"So what, we just take a ferry, just the three of us?" Tommy said. I started giggling and Joey just looked at me funny.

"Okay, we stuff him in a furnace," Kevin suggested again. My eyes widened. _What?_

"Our furnace?" Tommy asked.

"No, of course not, somebody else's," Kevin told him. _That would have to be a pretty big furnace._

"Oh, you know someone with a furnace large enough for a body?" Tommy asked skeptically.

"Well, I'd have to think about it," Kevin said. Tommy turned away from his brother. I think he was afraid he was going to punch his lights out. "How about a tub of acid?" I choked on my beer and Joey patted me on the back to try to get my coughing fit under control. Tommy turned back to him.

"Kevin, stop making suggestions. You're really freaking me out," Tommy told him. _Me too!_

"Okay, we can bury him," Kevin suggested yet again. _Didn't Tommy say to stop making suggestions?_

"Oh, you know a place in the city where we can bury a body?" Tommy asked, still skeptical.

"Jersey," Kevin answered as the phone began to ring. "I know a place."

"Hello?" Tommy said, answering the phone. "Jimmy!" Silence until, "I don't know, I guess we're a little preoccupied, what with Louie's body out back in the trash!" Yes, Tommy was more than pissed now and I don't think Jimmy was helping. "You told me you took care of it. Not gonna do it. I'm not gonna argue with you either. You wanna talk to somebody, you talk to Kevin." He handed the phone off to Kevin and began walking away.

"Why me?" Kevin asked before putting the phone to his ear. "Hey, Jimmy."

"We're not gonna do it!" Tommy shouted, making sure Jimmy heard him. Kevin sat on the phone for a few seconds before he got up and began looking behind the counter for something.

"Where behind the counter?" he asked Jimmy. "This place is disgusting." I nodded, agreeing with him and then he stopped looking for whatever he was looking for for a second to say, "Why is everyone using sarcasm on me today?" He pulled a bag out of a hiding spot and looked in it. "Okay, I got it. Wait, Jimmy, wait, wait. If I took this to the track I could double it." He had money obviously. After a second, he hung up, put the bag of money in his mouth and grabbed his jacket, about to head out. That's when Tommy came back. At a very bad time, if you ask me.

"You coming?" Tommy asked him. "Where you going?"

"Nowhere."

"What's in that bag?"

"Nothing." Tommy grabbed the bag out of his mouth. "Hey! Hey." Tommy dumped the money that was in the bag on the counter and he looked even more madder than earlier.

"This is the ransom money!" Tommy said, looking at Kevin.

"You think?" Kevin said, making a grab for the money. "Give it back, Tommy. Give it back."

"Hey, what the hell's wrong with you?" Tommy asked, pushing Kevin away from him. "You think you can just bail Jimmy out and suddenly he's not gonna be the guy who got us into all this crap? You wanna forget the fact that he shot Louie?" _Now that, I didn't know. But I know now._

"Yeah and how many people did we shoot last night?" Kevin said, trying to show reasoning and then tried to snatch the money back. Tommy pushed him away again.

"Beacuse of Jimmy!" Tommy said. "I'm not gonna argue with you either. We don't have enough time because we gotta go clean up another one of Jimmy's messes."

"Look, there's 30 grand in there," Kevin said. "We could bail Jimmy out with five."

"You don't get it, do you?" Tommy said, trying to get Kevin to understand. "We're screwed here. Let's go."

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"Wait," the detective interupted the story, yet again causing Joey to roll his eyes. "How do you know any of this?"_

_"Oh," Joey said, a little surprised at the question. "Well, maybe that particular time I was there."_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

"Hey, you guys take off," Joey said. Kevin and Tommy quickly turned around. I waved to them. "We'll watch everything," he said, putting his arm around me. I took the liberty to remove it and jumped off my stool, setting my now empty beer on the counter. I wanted to go with them.

"Where the hell did you two come from?" Tommy asked, wondering why we were there and how long we've been here.

"What?" Joey said. "We've been here the whole time. Don't worry, mum's the word, lips are sealed." I rolled my eyes.

"You guys pay for those beers?" Tommy asked.

"Joey said he'd pay for mine," I said quickly. Joey started muttering some things that I knew I was going to punch him for later and I followed Kevin and Tommy out. "Wait up, guys!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Kevin asked me, both turning around to face me.

"With you guys," I answered. "To help?" Tommy and Kevin exchanged looks and Tommy nodded.

"Stay with the body for now, until we get a car or something," Tommy told me. I nodded.

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

"Do you know how gross this is?" I asked, sitting on Kevin's lap while Tommy drove the van carrying Louie Downtown's body in it.

"I know, the smell," Kevin said.

"No, I meant sitting on your lap," I said, rolling my eyes. He smacked my arm.

"No sarcasm, that's been used enough today," he told me. I laughed. So far, today was okay. It was better than last night in all honestly.

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

"Something missing from your description of this place, Kevin?" Tommy asked as he and his brother began yet another argument. I leaned on the front of the van.

"It _was _a field that last time I was here," he told Tommy who just rolled his eyes and got back in the van. After about fifteen minutes of driving, we got to a dock and a warehouse. I guess Tommy was planning on dumping Louie's body in the lovely water here. We all got out and Tommy and Kevin carried Louie's body to an old oil drum that I had rolled over to them. I scratched the back of my neck, unsure of how this will turn out. It turns out, Louie's body was too big to fit into the oil drum and he released natural gas and Kevin shot at him, thinkin he was still alive. I laughed at him, even though I know I shouldn't have, I did. So Tommy ended up driving off and I got about 20 minutes alone with Kevin. I sat down beside him as he stared at the oil drum that held Louie's body.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he told me. "I think that if I hadn't have gambled the way I did, Louie would still be alive. Sean wouldn't be in the hospital either. And you," he said, turning to look at me. "You wouldn't have had to watch Tommy shoot your uncle and Sal." I nodded, turning away from him.

"Don't worry about me, Kev," I said to him. "It was all for the best and you shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't know any of this was gonna happen." I turned to hiim and smiled. "Everything will be okay." He smiled and so did I and after a few seconds, I noticed we were inching closer to each other. We were about less than an inch apart before headlights flashed in our eyes and we knew Tommy was back so we quickly pulled away from each other. He got out with a sledgehammer and set it down on the ground.

"What is that for?" I asked, staring at the tool.

"Stip down," Tommy demanded.

"What?" Kevin asked, disbelief evident in his voice. _He was gonna smash Louie so he'll fit!_

"Take off your clothes, Kevin," Tommy called, going back to the van to strip his clothes off. Kevin went back to the van, doing the thing Tommy had instructed him to do. He was a little wary of his brother's actions. They came back over and Tommy instructed Kevin to hold Louie's ankles and Kevin vaguely did as he was told. I knew he didn't want to be there anymore. After one hit, Kevin told off running and ended up beside the van, retching.

"Get back here, Kevin," Tommy told him.

"I can't," Kevin called, still leaning over. I went over to the van and took off my hoodie and shirt.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked me.

"Helping," I answered simply, sliding off my shoes, socks and pants, leaving only my purple undershorts and bra. I walked back over to Tommy and kneeled down, holding Louie's ankles. Tommy didn't look at me, but I could feel Kevin's eyes on me. And I waited as Tommy took swing after swing and I was sprayed with blood.

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

I finished drying myself and began to get redressed. Tommy had gone to throw the oil drum into the river. I sighed, pulling my shirt over my head. I went to grab my hoodie but Kevin was holding it up for me.

"Thanks," I said, taking it and slipping it on over my shirt and zipping it up. He just looked at me, a sad smile on his face.

"Thank you," he said. Tommy came back in, washing himself off and Kevin went over to talk to him. I waited a few minutes and watched them. They were arguing again, I could tell because Kevin came back over and sat in the passenger seat of the van with his head down. After a while, Tommy started getting dressed and I turned to notice that Kevin was rummaging in the bag of money. I quickly grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Getting my cut," he answered, pulling away. I just shook my head.

"Kevin," I said sternly. He didn't look at me. He just put the money in his pocket quickly. Tommy got in the driver's side of the car and I got in the passenger side, closing the door behind me and was about to sit on Kevin's lap when Tommy asked a simple question.

"You take anything out of that bag?" My head flew up. _Kevin, you're an idiot and you always will be._

"No," Kevin answered. I sighed and got out of the van again as Tommy grabbed the bag and took it out in front of the van, Kevin following. "What are you doing?"

"Counting the money obviously," I said, my arms folded across my chest.

"Shut up, Kris," Kevin said. "If you wouldn't believe me, why ask?"

"Did you take any of the money, Kevin?" Tommy asked, looking up at his brother.

"No."

"Yes."

"What?" Tommy asked. Kevin looked at me like he wanted to kill me.

"What?" I asked him, shrugging my shoulders. Tommy stood up, coming closer to Kevin.

"Where is it?" Tommy asked.

"It's my cut, Tommy," Kevin said. Tommy went to check his pockets but Kevin pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" That started an all out brawl between the two boys, ending with Tommy on top of Kevin and Kevin putting a gun at him.

"You gonna shoot me, Kevin?" Tommy asked. I couldn't stand being tossed aside anymore.

"No, he's not," I said. I knew these boys too well. They weren't going to kill each other, just rough each other up a bit. Kevin put down his gun and Tommy picked up the money and got back in the van to put it back in the bag. I walked forward and kneeled down next to Tommy. "You're stupid, you know that?" I asked him. He just wiped at his bloody nose and I helped him up.

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"Ya see, Kris felt responsible for Kevin and me. She would take care of us and in my case, beat people up for us. She was one tough, hot chick," Joey said, leaning back and trying to imagine Kris naked._

_"Get on with it, Joey."_

_"Oh, sorry," Joey said before continuing, "after they got rid of Louie Downtown's body, they decided to head back home, but someone was waiting for Kris at her apartment. An old friend, but she hated him and he knew it."_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

I was walking up my steps and pulling out my key when I stopped. Nicky Cottero was waiting on my steps. I gulped down the lump in my throat and was about to turn around when I ran into his one cronie, Vinnie.

"Crap," I muttered.

"How you doin' Kris?" Nicky asked me, getting up off the steps and coming towards me.

"I'd be great if you weren't here, Nicky," I said with a lot of disdain in my voice. "What do you want?"

"I don't know if you've been told the bad news yet but you're uncle is dead," he told me. I looked away and let the tears fill my eyes. Yes, they were real and I wished they weren't. "I guess your father hasn't told you yet."

"No," I answered, looking back at him. "Did you kill him? Or did Sal?"

"Sal's dead as well," he responded. "I was just wondering if you knew why your uncle was in the same place as Sal and what they were talking about?"

"I don't know, Nicky," I said. "Uncle Huey never told me a thing about what he was doing with you Italians and my father never asked." I walked past him and up the steps to my apartment. I soon turned around to say something else to Nicky and Vinnie. "I think you should watch your back though."

"You threatening me?" he asked.

"Of course not," I replied. "If Uncle Huey really is dead, my dad will be taking over soon. You know how he hates Italians." I saw Vinnie pale and smiled. "Hope you keep all your toes, guys."

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"Okay," the detective interupted. Joey just rolled his eyes. "How do you know about that little meeting?" Joey leaned forward._

_"I was there as well."_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

I turned back to go into my apartment when I saw Joey standing there. I jumped and put my hand over my heart, taking deep breaths.

"How long you been there?" I asked him, pulling my key out and unlocking my apartment door.

"Long enough," he stated. "What did Nicky Cottero want with you?"

"He was just asking me some things about my uncle and Sal, that's all," I said, about to go into my apartment.

"Maybe I should stay," he said, grabbing my arm. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "As protection," he added.

"You know what, Joey," I said, brushing up against him just enough so he would gulp, "I would have to be seriously drunk off my ass for you to get lucky." His eyes widened as I started to laugh, walking into my apartment and closing the door on him.

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"So, I stayed with her that night, keeping her safe," Joey said. "She was scared so I never left her side."_

_"Wait, you told us earlier that she was a tough girl that could beat you up?" the detective said, confused._

_"Well, yeah-yeah," Joey stammered and licked his lips. "Could I get some water?"_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

**Ha ha, poor Joey!**


	4. Kris and Daddy

**Do NOT own it. Really wish I did.**

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"Knowing Nicky Cottero was breathing down her neck and knowing that Tommy went to meet with him, did not help settle Kris' stomach at all."_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

I walked into Sean's hospital room and smiled at Mrs Donnelly and Jenny. I looked over at Sean, his bruised face and then I looked back to Mrs Donnelly. Jenny nodded, getting up.

"I'm gonna get some coffee," she muttered, walking out. I sat down next to her and she took my hand.

"I heard about your uncle, dear," she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I told her. "I'll be fine." I looked out the window at the blue sky and sighed. I looked back to Mrs Donnelly. "Have you seen Kevin and Tommy?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I think they went to visit Jimmy," she told me when the doctor came in. Mrs Donnelly stood up, greeting the doctor with a polite handshake.

"I have some news," she said to Mrs Donnelly. She waited patiently. "He's well enough to be moved out of ICU."

"Well enough?" she asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, we will be putting him on the fourth floor," the doctor began but was interupted by me.

"Fourth floor? What's on the fourth floor?" I asked, standing up.

"The ward," Mrs Donnelly answered my question. "Why are you putting him there?"

"We need the bed," the doctor said. "And he's well enough to be moved." And with that, the doctor turned on her heels and left. Mrs Donnelly looked towards me.

"Do you have a cell phone?" she asked me. I nodded, handing her my phone.

"Who you calling?" I asked.

"Kevin and Tommy," was her reply.

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"When Kevin came to me for help to bail Jimmy out, I knew I was in trouble, and I will admit, Kevin scared me a bit," Joey said. "So, I called up some back up."_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

"What did you have to call her for?" Kevin asked Joey. Of course, he thought I didn't hear him so I ended up punching his arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"I'm right here, idiot," I told him. "I can hear you!"

"You see, that's the reason I called her, right there," Joey said. "She's scary."

"Stuff it, Joey," I said to him. "I don't want you showing your face at my apartment tonight asking for something." Kevin turned to look at Joey.

"What did you do?" Kevin asked, about to punch Joey. I got in between them because I really didn't want to see Joey bleed to death in front of me.

"And you," I said, shoving Kevin away from me. "You're trying to get Jimmy outta jail? Are you insane? Have you totally lost your mind?!"

"He needs to get out of there," Kevin said. I just shook my head.

"No, Kevin," I said. "This is what Tommy is trying to get through your thick skull: Jimmy gets out, he goes to get high and then he goes to start more problems for you and your brothers, do you want that?" He just looked at me, blinking.

"No," he finally answered. "But he needs this, he can't stay in there." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair and looked back at Joey.

"He's your problem," I told him and began walking away. "Call me if you need to get out of jail yourselves."

"Wha-Kris!" Joey called.

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"So while Kevin and I went to figure out a _legal _way to bail Jimmy outta jail, Kris was dealing with her own problems."_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

I was crossing the street when a car pulled out in front of me, stopping in the middle of it. I looked at Reilly's Diner, the place I was heading and closed my eyes, putting my hands on my hips. I re-opened my eyes to look down at my father, who had rolled his window down for me.

"Get in," he demanded.

"Dad, I was gonna go get something to eat..." I began but he cut me off.

"Won't be long, get in," he said. I went behind the car and got in on the other side.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Where were you last night?" he asked me. "I was trying to get a hold of you."

"I was home all night until I got a call that Sean Donnelly was in the hospital," I told him. Lying through my teeth obviously but still, he didn't know that. "I must've left my cell phone."

"I was also trying to get a hold of you this morning," he said.

"I went home late last night, crashed, then went back to the hospital to check on Mrs Donnelly," I said, rubbing my neck. He nodded.

"How is Sean anyway?" he asked cooly.

"He's gonna be okay from what I've seen," I said. "Just banged up. He's getting out of ICU." I waited for a second before saying, "Why is Nicky Cottero the one coming to see me and tell me that Huey is dead?" I looked right in his eyes.

"I didn't want to burden you with it until I knew what happened," he told me. I nodded.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, 'kay, dad?" I said and without waiting for a response I got out of the car.

"Hey!" he called before I slammed the door. I leaned down to see what he wanted. "I love you." I gave a small smile.

"I love you too, daddy."

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"It was killing her, lying to her father but she knew what he was. She knew what he was capable of and she knew she had to protect the Donnelly's from it. Even if it meant she had to lie to her flesh and blood."_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

A few hours later after my rumbling tummy was cured, I went back to the hospital to check on Mrs Donnelly and Sean. The elevator dinged on the fourth floor and I got out, walking down the hall and ran into Mrs Donnelly herself. I smiled at her.

"How is he?" I asked. She smiled a bit.

"He's going to be just fine, thank you, dear," she said. "Kevin and Tommy are already in there. I'm getting Seanie something to eat, I'll be back." And with that, she left me to walk down the hallway alone. I entered the ward and walked over to Sean's bed. Kevin and Tommy were on either side. I stood next to Kevin and smiled down at Sean.

"Hey, bud," I said, poking his head softly. "How's the noggin?" He just smiled.

"It's fine," he said. "Hey, where's Jimmy?"

"Jimmy's going to rehab," Tommy answered, smiling. I looked over at Kevin, who I just now noticed looked pretty beat up.

"Yeah, about that..." Kevin said, trailing off. My hand immediatly went to my head, rubbing my temple.

"Kevin," I groaned.

"What did you do, Kevin?" Tommy asked, he was getting a wee bit pissed if you asked me.

"I didn't do anything," Kevin said immediatly. "The witness got hit by a bus."

"A bus, Kevin?" Tommy said, disbelief in his voice and he began reaching across the bed to try to get to Kevin. "A bus?!" Sean was a little scared, being injured and in the middle of two quarreling brothers. I pulled Kevin away from Tommy and Tommy walked away, out the doors. I looked at Kevin.

"A bus is the best you can come up with?" I asked, shaking my head.

"I'm not lying," Kevin said to me. I looked at Sean and smiled.

"I'll see you later, bud," I said and before I turned to leave, I gave Kevin a glare and headed out the door. He caught up with me before I even reached the elevator.

"I swear, it's true," Kevin said as I hit the button to catch the elevator.

"Yeah, sure," I said. I wanted to ignore him so badly but it was Kevin, I couldn't. He grabbed my arm and made me look at him.

"I swear to you, I wouldn't lie about it," Kevin said firmly. "I didn't mean to hurt him." I shoved Kevin away from me and he hit the wall. That's when I lost it with him.

"You're not stupid, Kev!" I said, smacking him. "Jimmy's out now and he's gonna go back into his own little stupid world and forget everybody else, even if you care about him! It's Jimmy for Christ sake! And you," I continued, smacking him again. "You know better by now! You just let him push you around!" The elevator dinged and I turned and got in it. Before I hit the button, I said one more thing, one thing that had been on my mind since we took care of Louie Downtown's body, "I honestly don't know why you didn't kiss me when you had the chance, unless you were playing with my head." I let the doors close on Kevin's face as he tried to reach the door before it did. I sniffled and let the tears glisten my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall.

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"It's sad to say that she had feelings for Kevin ever since she was 14. Kevin, of course, had them back but, her being Dokey's daughter, it was never really a big turn on for the Donnelly boys. But, as God as my witness, he loved that girl almost as much as Tommy loved Jenny. But there was that little part of him that wouldn't get the guts to be with her."_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

**I think a lot of the boys are afraid of her. Perfection!**


	5. Huey's Wake

**I wish they would just bring this show back. It would be nice to see what happens! But, hey, they obviously don't care what the fans think. Arrogant jerks. Anyhoo, anyone seen the movie "The Ruins"?**

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"Tommy was gonna have to hold his own at Huey's funeral, but it turns out that Huey's funeral procession would end at his brother's bar. Ah, welcome the akwardness that is this memory."_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

"Please, Tommy, tell me you're joking," I said as I sat on the stool at the Firecracker Lounge, ready and willing to throw my beer bottle at the idiot behind the counter.

"No, I'm not," he said, shaking his head. I leaned over the counter and slapped him across the face. "Hey! What the hell was that for?!" he asked, rubbing his now red cheek.

"For being stupid," I told him.

"I didn't know that I would be hosting your uncle's funeral here, I am so sorry," he said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable of every word. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Don't make me throw this bottle at you," I said, then took a quick swig of my beer, setting the now empty bottle on the counter. Then I looked up at him and said, "You're on your own for this one, Tommy." And with that, I slid out of the chair and walked out the door. The bright morning light warmed my face as I walked down the street, humming to myself and thinking about a lot of different things. I wondered if maybe I should drop by and see my aunt and nephew. I wondered how they were holding up. And then I stopped and realized that I don't think I could face them after all this. I couldn't even face it myself. I soon heard a car horn honking and looked over to my left and saw my dad's car there. I took a deep breath and walked over to the rolled down window. Thank God he didn't open the door for me to get in. I may just loose it right now.

"Hey, daddy," I said with a sad smile.

"Hey, baby," he said and then asked, "have you seen Jimmy Donnelly around anywhere?" I tilted my head out of curiousity and then shook my head. It was the truth at least, but I knew that the next time I saw Jimmy I would be warning him that my father is looking for him. "Okay. Do you need a ride to Huey's wake?" I shook my head gently.

"No, daddy, I still have to go get ready yet," I told him and then I lied through my teeth, "I was just grabbing a bite to eat at the diner."

"Oh, alright," he said. "I'll see you later, honey." I nodded as he drove away.

"Yeah, later," I muttered, my smile slipping from my face. Today was gonna be a tough day.

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"Now, our little Kris is a very smart girl, keeping her wits about her at all times. Even during her uncle's wake, she stayed strong. It was, uhm, when they got to the Firecracker Lounge did things get a little out of hand."_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

"Hey, Mattie," I said, sitting down next to my cousin. He looked up at me, a mixture of confusion and sadness in his eyes. I put my arm around him carefully and pulled him close to me. "How you holdin' up, kid?"

"Okay, I guess," he told me. "Uncle Dokey said I'm not supposed to cry and it's hard." I looked back at him, blinking my eyes and was extremely confused. My father had told him not to cry?

"Why did he say that?" I ask him.

"Because I have to be strong and Farrells don't cry," he told me. I blinked again, more than extremely upset with my father.

"Well, don't listen to him," I told Matt gently, giving him a kiss on the cheek and hugging him. "It's okay to cry and there's absolutely nothing wrong with it, so long as you have a good enough reason to cry." He looked up at me and smiled a bit. "And I think we both do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I better go find Uncle Dokey and yell at him." He nodded his head and I got up, on my way to look for my father before I someone rudely ran into me. I looked up and was met with the blue eyes of Kevin. Then I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry?" I asked him. He turned to look behind him before muttering something I couldn't understand and then running off again. I followed him as he made his way out the door. What the hell?

"Hey, Sean," I said, approaching the bar where he was at.

"Hey, Kris, he said, smiling up at me from her seat.

"Have you seen my dad?" I asked and he nodded, pointing over to where the basement steps were. "Thanks," I told him.

"Not a problem," he replied. I made my way over to the steps and began my descent. I heard voices beyond a doorway and realized my father wasn't alone. Some of his goons were there. Not to mention Jimmy, Jenny, and Tommy. This day hasn't gotten a lot worse than I thought it could. I put my back against the wall and put my hand over my mouth. That's why Kevin was running. I soon huffed and found my strength to walk around the corner and say what I thought needed to be said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hadn't realized my voice was so strong and my father quickly looked at me. He stood up, trying to hide his weapon of choice before pulling a smile on his face.

"Hey, peanut," he began, "we were just having a little chat down here."

"I'm not seven years old anymore, dad," I told him. "That trick stopped working long ago." He frowned at me and my mind went numb. My dad never frowned at me. Ever. I think I've made a mistake in doing this.

"Maybe you should go upstairs?" Tommy suggested. "With Jimmy and Jenny?" I looked over at him. Was he serious? Leave him alone down here, with my bloodthirsty father?

"Tommy," Jenny hissed at him. She obviously didn't want to and I know Jimmy was stubborn and he wouldn't want to so why the hell should I?! I just shook my head at him and looked over at my father.

"I can't believe you would tell Mattie that it's not okay to cry!" I spat at him. "And I can't believe you for doing whatever the hell you're doing!"

"I just want to talk to them, Krissy," he told me. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then you can do it with me here 'cause I'm certainly not leaving," I told him defiantly. I was not going to be a big chicken like Kevin was. Even if I was actually scared of my father.

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

_"So just like that," Joey Ice Cream began, snapping his fingers for emphasis, "his little Princess began her own revolution inside of herself. Breaking away from all that he thought she was and turning into one of his worst enemies. His worst mistake."_

**THEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYSTHEBLACKDONNELLYS**

**What chu think?**


End file.
